In order to dry kitchen utensils at a vicinity of a kitchen sink, it is common to place kitchen utensils over a regular kitchen towel for drying purposes. Such a kitchen towel typically comprises a single layer of a fabric material which is often a terry cloth or plain cotton. Such towels have a restricted liquid absorption capacity and are slow in drying. Even more so placing fine crockery utensils such as wine glasses over a single layered towel may result in breaking or chipping of the utensil. Placing wet dishes over the single layered fabric material often results in steam that accumulates in the utensils (in particular glasses and the like) placed over the material, as the steam and humidity do not evaporate. Such conditions may result in water stains on the utensils and may even cause development of mold and bacteria which may cause unpleasant smell and health hazard.
Various types of multilayered pliable articles are known in the art. Such articles are often directed to cleaning various surfaces, to wash surfaces and to retain various liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,281 discloses a golf towel for retaining water over four hours. Such cloth comprises an outer layer of Terry cloth made of a composite texture of, including but not limited to, cotton, polyester and polyimide; an inner layer of porous hydrophilic polymer; and a grommet for a holding means. The layers are cut into a similar size and stitched together to prevent a separate moving.
EP0060076 describes a cleaning cloth which comprises a layer of foamed synthetic plastics material united with a piece of woven or knitted fabric. The foamed synthetic plastics material according to this patent can be sandwiched between two layers of fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,964 relates to cleaning cloths employed for various household purposes and for similar uses and also to wash cloths for personal use.